Will Of Fire
by Narutocrossovers
Summary: Thousands of years After the Ten-Tails defeat the Avatar was not the only one reincarnated. See how unaware of his past Naruto rallies allies and fights against angry spirits, soldiers, and even the Avatar for what he believes in.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Thousands of years ago a boy was born. On the day of his birth, the Village he would grow up in was attacked by a beast so mighty a swing of its tails caused tsunamis to rise and sent mountains crumbling to the ground. Sealed inside the child the beast was defeated and the village saved. Years passed as the boy grew into the warrior the world needed and when the time came he saved the world and the monster inside of him. He was the Child of Prophecy, Naruto Uzumaki. Now thousands of years later the world calls upon his warrior spirit once more.

* * *

(99 AG)

"The Fire Lord has requested your presence." Said a nameless Fire Nation Soldier.

"Very well, it would be rude to keep the Fire Lord waiting." a teenage voice answered.

The boy was handsome in a unique way. Golden blonde haired tied back in a neat top knot, sun-soaked tan skinned and bright amber eyes. Dressed in Royal Fire Nation armor all soldiers and civilians bowed as he walked through the halls of the palace. Years of training and manner lessons beat into him by his teachers the teen never stopped his stride inclining his head, a show of respect to those bowing in respect to him.

Pushing the large blood red curtains emblazoned with the Fire Nation insignia aside, he entered the Fire Lord chambers barely blinking as the heat of the room surrounded him. "Ozai."

"You will address my father with the proper respect and bow General Naruto."

"I would not dishonor myself by bowing to someone weaker than me Princess Azula, even if he is my Lord," Naruto smirked as the Princess bristled yet did not move from her kneeling position on the ground. A shame someone as powerful as the princess bowed to a weaker man than herself. Ozai may have been one of the strongest Firebenders alive, but he was a weak man. Never having seen the heat of battle, always safely hidden away behind Navy blockades and the Great Gates of Azulon. Scoffing at the cowardice of his Lord Naruto crossed his arms over his armored chest plate. "What do you want Ozai? I am a busy man."

Blue fire flickering from her fingertips Azula snarled, "Do not speak such nonsense. The Fire Lord is the strongest bender in the Fire Nation and your Lord. You would do well to remember that General."

"That remains to be seen."

"Enough," Ozai commanded before Azula could retort. "Azula will be leaving for the Earth Kingdom tomorrow. You will travel with her to Yu Dao, then head for Omashu, General.

"And what is her mission?" Naruto asked shrewdly. He had grown up around enough politicians to know when to ask questions and not follow blindly. To bad Azula didn't.

"Princess Azula's mission is not your concern," Ozai answered seemingly uncaring that one of his subordinates was demanding answers from him. "Your ship leaves now; I want Omashu for the Fire Nation. Do not fail."

"When have I ever?" Naruto muttered leaving the throne room. He and the new Fire Lord had never gotten along. Ever since Fire Lord Azulon had found him training on the beaches of Ember Island and brought him back to the Capital to be trained and enlist in the army. Why wouldn't the Fire Lord be angry, a mere child went to war and came back a conqueror while his children trained in the safety of the Palace, the chosen heir fumbling and uncoordinated. It showed Azulon had more faith in the power of an orphan than he did in his own blood. Naruto could see the jealousy, who couldn't. Prince Zuko was, and exile and Azula was a prodigy Firebender, but each heir to the throne was still training while he was out fighting a war, honing his skills against Earthbenders and the occasional rogue Northern Waterbender. Learning all he could from the World outside the capital. He was ahead of the Crown Princess and Prince by miles and everyone knew it.

Smirking Naruto passed the Palanquin waiting for him at the Palace steps as the servants gasped in horror that he was going to walk to the docks. Azulon had not adopted him into the Royal family but had made it clear he was to be treated as such. Not that Naruto ever went along with having servants to do is bidding, he'd rather do it himself. Being waited on hand and foot made you lazy and an easier target for assassination. Ozai knew better than to try, but some of the other Nobles had never gotten over the fact an Orphan could order them around and petitioned for his exile after Fire Lord Azulons death. Ozai had become Fire Lord and that went straight to the man's head in a tsunami of ignorance to the threat Naruto would one day prove to be.

Now it was too late for the Nation's ruler to act, as even at the young age of Fifteen he was the strongest General in the Fire Nation military, ranking at the top in history along with the Dragon of The West, Prince Iroh. Under his guide the Fire Nation colonies he had created and won thrived and grew to actually resemble a colony, not the prisons and civil war zones that other Fire Generals left in their wake. Some said he was blessed by the spirits in not only bending his element but bending the hearts of others.

Bending the hearts of people was a stupid rumor to him; his colonies worked because he treated the Earth Kingdom citizens as he treated his own, with respect. He didn't drag Earthbenders to metal prisons at sea; he hired them to expand towns and build walls or bridges to help the new colonies thrive. Other Fire Nation Generals had seemed to forget that each town or city they seized became a part of their Nation and was under their protection and care. Fire Lord Sozin had started the war to spread the Fire Nation's glory and wealth with the rest of the World, not destroy the other benders or prove themselves superior. Each of his colonies was protected and governed by both Fire and Earth in harmony, not by fear. As for the rumors of spirits granting him strong bending he denied those fiercely. He was strong because he trained and fought every day of his life for the power he wielded. No one would take that from him by saying he was only strong because the spirits made him strong. That was probably why the Fire Nation had such weak benders outside the men he trained, all of them passing by diamonds to be shaped because of family history or "a weak bloodline" as the Royals called it. It was a pathetic excuse to make up for the sad strength the Nobles families had.

"Azula, I want you to watch him on the way to the Earth Kingdom," Ozai said after Naruto left the room. He hated that boy with a passion that burned hotter than Sozin's comet. What was his father thinking bringing an orphan into the Royal Palace and then letting him enlist in the army and rise in ranks? It was a mockery to the Royal bloodline; not even Azula was ready to fight on the frontlines as a child, yet his father sent a boy only a year older than her overseas to conquer the Earth Kingdom. Still, he couldn't deny the boy was powerful; no General in history had been as young as Naruto and no General save for his brother had gained control of more land. "The boy is still useful to us for now, watch him and see how he trains. My father decreed it to be a secret before his death, and it is one the fire sages will not permit me to break. Do whatever needs to be done to find out what makes him strong."

"Yes, Father."

* * *

Azula hated every second of this "mission" her father had sent her on. She was the Crown Princess, one of the strongest Firebenders alive and yet here she was spying on the training of an orphan boy. It was a mockery; she didn't need the training of a commoner, she was royalty! _"It is father wish, do as he commands and one day I will take his place."_ Snarling as the voice in her head kept her feet planted just inside the doors watching as Naruto sat shirtless on the deck. She stood her ground as he cracked open one eye glancing at her like he didn't care she was watching him...she wasn't worthy enough to be noticed. She would have killed anyone else for that, but she held her flame. The Fire Lord had ordered her to watch, and her father was still young. Zuko was expendable and so was she, if she didn't do as she was told.

Watching from the deck Naruto frowned as the Princess got mad, then angry and finally her face settled on scared under a mask of indifference. _"I've seen that face before."_ Naruto thought sadly. Sighing he waved the princess over, grinning a little when she looked startled.

"Do you need something General?" Azula snapped folding her arms glaring down at the older boy.

Closing his eyes again Naruto tilted his head back letting the sun warm his body before speaking. "I know why your father sent you with me. He wants to know the secret of my training."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Azula asked not deny that she had been sent to spy on his training.

"You have watched me train every day since we set sail Princess, it's not hard to figure out why." Naruto patted the deck beside him. "Sit down Azula; I'll teach you a few things on our way to the Earth Kingdom."

"Grandfather decreed your training to be a secret, and you are just going to tell me?" Azula was no fool there was a motive behind Naruto's offer, there had to be. The blonde was a General he moved people like Pai Sho tiles for a living; she just needed to find his angle and twist it to work in her favor. Smirking she sat down cross-legged next to the young General, she would play her part...For now. "What now?"

"Nothing just sit and enjoy the sun. We will do this twice a day till we reach the Earth Kingdom. When you meditate do it out here on deck instead of surrounded by candles in your room."

"Sitting in the sun is supposed to make me stronger?" Azula didn't shout or snap it was a legitimate question; one Naruto was happy to answer.

"All light comes from the Sun," Naruto said holding out his hand a small flame in his palm. Fire is light, where do you think we get our strength from."

"Anger, Rage, and hate," Azula answered just as her teachers had instructed her. A Firebenders power came from within; it was why they were superior to the other Elements. They could create fire with the rage and anger inside of them and fuel it with their hate.

Shaking his head, Naruto let the flame in his hand die out. Opening his eyes, he looked at Azula who was glaring back at him. "That is why the Fire Nation is weak, and I am rumored to get my power from the Spirits. All Element come from the World no matter it be Water, Earth, Air or Fire. Earthbenders get their strength from the Earth itself. Waterbenders strength comes from the moon and the Air Nomads get theirs from the Air. What do you think our strength comes from?"

"The Sun," Azula muttered feeling like she was back at the Girls Academy in school. She wouldn't have believed Naruto if she didn't already know how strong Naruto was. The rumors from soldiers returning home about Naruto defeating entire battalions and taking cities by himself had intrigued her, and Azulons decree made her even more curious. "Why don't you share this information with the rest of us then? Are you a traitor or are you afraid that we wouldn't need and orphan if we have other powerful benders?"

"What makes you think I haven't tried?" Naruto whispered to the Princess. "I have, but no one listens because I'm only an orphan boy, how would I know better than the Fire Lord or Fire Sages?"

"So why teach me then?"

Shrugging Naruto looked out at the ocean, Why was he going to teach her? He had planned on ignoring her Royal Highness all the way to the Earth Kingdom, yet when he saw her standing over there hiding what she really felt under a mask he felt compelled to help her, and he didn't know why. _"The Spirits better not be messing with me. I have enough problems with the ones crossing over now."_

* * *

 **Leave review with what you think and Pairing Choice**

 **Azula**

 **or**

 **Ty lee**

 **Other Girls welcome as well. No Harem**


End file.
